This invention relates to explosive compounds and more particularly to explosive nitroorganic compounds.
High density explosives are of primary interest because the detonation pressure (a measure of explosive performance) increases with the square of the density of the explosive. Thus a relatively small increase in explosive density can effect a relatively large increase in explosive power. Despite the huge number of explosives that are known, relatively few are high density explosives (density greater than 1.90 g/ml). Extremely few of these high density explosives are melt castable in addition to being thermally and hydrolytically stable. The two most commonly used dense explosives, HMX and 1,3,5-triamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TATB), are not melt castable. 1,3,5-trifluoro-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene, a dense melt castable explosive, (mp 80-81) is not chemically stable to water.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a high density, energetic, melt castable explosive which is thermally and hydrolytically stable.